A Day at the Park
by catherine ampere
Summary: Tony and Tim spend a day in the park with their families. Future fluff, sure to induce a cavity or two.


**This is just a little story I needed to write down. It's pretty pointless fluff, and I dedicate it to my lovely friend Samm. This wasn't the prompt she requested, but I couldn't write that one so I offer this instead.**

* * *

><p>"You ready, bud?"<p>

Tony bent down on one knee to adjust his son's helmet. The little boy nodded and blinked through his long eyelashes. Noah's sparkling, eager grin assured Tony that he'd made the right decision to try this today, regardless of his wife's protests.

"Ready, Freddy, Daddy."

"I don't think this is such a good idea."

Both generations of DiNozzo's turned in exasperation to roll their eyes at McGee.

"Uncle Probie," Noah sighed. "I'm a big boy."

McGee sighed. He hadn't been necessarily thrilled when the young boy started calling him that-much to the delight of his father-but he really couldn't find it in his heart to tell him no. No one really could, in fact. He had his father's charm with a sweet disposition that was impossible not to love.

"Yeah, McGoo. My son's a big boy."

Tim watched as Noah proudly high-fived his dad. They were a pretty affectionate pair most of the time, something that never failed to amuse him. It also made him slightly envious; his own wife was pregnant with their first, a little girl, and he fervently hoped his daughter would love him as much as Noah loved Tony.

"How does Ziva feel about this?"

Tony and Noah shared guilty looks. He helped Noah onto the bike and checked his helmet one last time.

"She doesn't exactly approve," he replied wearily as he positioned himself behind Noah and his bike. "But we'll show Mommy, right?"

"Affirmative, Iceman."

Tony roared with laughter at his son's jumbled response. Even Tim couldn't resist a smile.

"Alright then, Maverick," Tony let go and gave his son a push. "Off you go."

He stood next to McGee and shrugged at his friend's questioning glance.

"He doesn't like the name Goose."

Tim nodded understandingly. They both watched Noah pedal slowly away from them with determination.

"Look Daddy!" he shouted proudly. "Look!"

Tony beamed and cheered him on.

"You're doing great, Bud! Keep going!"

Noah continued to pedal on the concrete path, his confidence increasing the farther he went. Tony sensed that his son was getting a reckless itch, so he trotted alongside him in case he pulled any tricks.

"I want to go faster, Daddy!"

"This is a good speed," Tony warned. "You're doing great."

Noah shook his head and grinned cheekily.

"Race you, Daddy!"

He pushed his legs faster and Tony raced after him. Tim also took off after the little speed demon, but stopped short when he heard a loud thud and a swear escape Tony's lips.

Noah flew off his bike, cradling his arm. Tony was beside him in a flash, scooping the little boy in his lap while the bike lay on its side, long forgotten. Tim gently picked it up and rested it next to the tree Noah and his bike had crashed into.

"Are you okay, Noah?"

The little boy whimpered and showed his father the scrape on his arm. Thankfully, it looked like nothing more than a surface scratch, but the fall was probably enough to scare him.

"It hurts," he sniffed. "But I'm okay, Daddy. I promise."

Tony took off Noah's helmet and kissed the top of his tangled curls. He smoothed the unruly tresses away from his son's forehead and smiled.

"That was pretty cool," he admitted. "but I don't want you doing that again when I tell you not to run off."

He nodded solemnly.

"I won't. Sorry, Daddy."

He wrapped his arms around his father's neck and Tony hugged him tightly. He picked up the little boy and switched him around so he clung to his back. Noah's arms remained tight around Tony's neck and his legs wrapped around his waist.

"I think we've had enough adventure for today," Tony announced. "Should we go meet Mommy now?"

Tim grabbed the small blue bike and followed behind father and son. They crossed the grassy park to a find a lovely picnic set up for them.

Noah scrambled off his father's back and jumped into his mother's lap. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hello, Tatelah," she grinned. "Did you have fun with Daddy and Uncle Tim?"

Noah nodded and stuffed a handful of pretzels in his mouth. The men in question finally reached the picnic site, huffing and puffing.

"Jesus, that kid's fast," Tony wheezed. "I don't know where he gets his energy."

He leaned over Noah and kissed Ziva quickly on the lips. He stuck his hand in the baby carrier beside her and tickled the infant's stomach.

"Hey there, little man."

Tony scooped the baby out and placed him against his shoulder.

"Caleb, what have you been eating? You feel ten pounds heavier than you were this morning."

Ziva smiled proudly and allowed Noah to settle in her lap.

"He is a growing boy. And he is just perfect."

Tony took a spot beside them on the blanket and instructed Tim to drop the bike nearby. He, too, took a spot by his wife Hayley and greeted her warmly. Hayley was a quiet but friendly woman he'd met two years ago at his book signing.

She and Ziva got along more than either Tony or Tim had ever imagined, but it was great that they'd become so close. It was Hayley who had timidly suggested these picnics once a month, and the tradition had been going strong all summer. Now that they only had a few more good weeks of warm weather, they'd agreed to have one or two more before the end of the season.

"How are you feeling, Hale?" Tim asked her quietly.

She smiled and stretched on the picnic blanket with mild discomfort. She was a petite woman by nature, but she'd grown larger than she'd anticipated during this pregnancy.

"Good," she replied. "A little uncomfortable, but it's all worth it right?"

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and shared a silent smile.

"It's worth it," they both answered.

The little families enjoyed the rest of the afternoon together. Tony and Tim played all sorts of games with Noah until they tired him out. As they walked back to their cars, Tim carried the little boy while Tony held Caleb's carrier. Ziva cleaned up the picnic and Hayley helped where she could.

"You're really great with him, you know," Tony said quietly.

Tim blinked.

"Really?"

Tony nodded and buckled Caleb's seat into the car. He took Noah from Tim's arms and put him in his own car seat.

"Really. You'll be a great dad, Tim."

He clapped Tony on the shoulder, too choked up to respond. They shared a few minutes of manly silence before they heard chuckling behind them.

"Should we give you two some time alone?"

Hayley giggled.

"Hey Ziva, I think my husband might leave me for yours."

Ziva laughed and looped her arm through Hayley.

"Well if that's the case, we are keeping the television."

Tony gulped and patted Tim on the shoulder awkwardly.

"I really like you, dude, but I'm not parting with my tv."

Ziva winked at Hayley as she entered her car.

"That is always the trick, Hayley. Threaten to take his toys away and he's putty in your hands."

Hayley laughed.

"Oh trust me, I learned that one a long time ago. How do you think I got him to buy the Volvo?"

Tony glanced between the triumphant women and shook his head.

"When did we become so whipped, McGoo?"

Tim slipped his hand in Hayley's and shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care."

Tony pointed at him and nodded.

"And that, Timmy, is the smartest thing you've said all day."

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, just some fluff. Hope you liked it!<strong>


End file.
